kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Astronomia
Astronomi, që nga etimologjia do të thotë "ligji i yjeve",(në Greqisht): άστρο, + νόμος) është një shkencë që përfshin vrojtimin dhe shpjegimin e dukurive që ndodhin jashtë Tokës dhe atmosferës. Ajo studion origjinën, zhvillimin, vetitë fizike dhe kimike të të gjitha objekteve që mund të vrojtohen në qiell (që janë jashtë Tokës), së bashku me të gjitha proçeset në të cilat ato përfshihen. Me ndryshimin e kohërave kanë ndryshuar dhe degët e saj të studimit. Gjatë një pjese të mirë të shekullit XX, astronomia ishte menduar të ndahej në astrometri, mekanikë qiellore dhe astrofizikë. Nga të treja, astrofizika, është dega më e njohur pasi në shumë Universitete përfshihet në departamente kërkimi dhe zhvillimi. figura:Moon.crater.jpg '' Astronomi Lunare: Pjesa e Hënës që nuk shihet. Eshtë fotografuar nga misioni Apollo 11 që u soll rreth Hënës në 1969'' Larger version . Astronomia është ndër të paktat shkenca ku amatorët luajnë ende një rol, sidomos në zbulimin dhe monitorimin e fenomeneve qiellore. Astronomia nuk duhet ngatërruar me astrologjinë, apo pseudoshkencat të cilat përpiqen të zbulojnë fatin e njerëzve duke vrojtuar lëvizjen e trupave qiellore. Megjithëse të dyja bazohen tek të njëjtat parime (vrojtimi i qiellit) ato janë të ndryshme: Astronomia bazohet në studimin sipas metodave shkencore, ndërsa astrologjia nuk ka baza në metoda të tilla. Degët e Astronomisë Astronomia përbehet nga disa degë. Ndarja e parë bëhet në astronomi teorike, dhe astronomi vrojtuese. Vrojtuesit përdorin mënyra të ndryshme për të marrë të dhëna mbi dukuri të ndryshme, të dhëna që përdoren nga teoricienët për ndërtimin e modeleve, shpjegimin e këtyre dukurive dhe parashikimin e të tjerëve të ngjashëm. Kjo nuk do të thotë që vrojtuesit dhe teoricienët jane persona të ndryshëm. Degët e studimit mund të ndahen edhe sipas dy kritereve: *sipas subjektit (p.sh planetet ose galaktikat) ose problematikës (formimi i yjeve ose i planeteve) *sipas zonës së spektrit elektromagnetik të studjuar Ndarja sipas subjektit ose problematikës image:dust.devil.mars.arp.300pix.jpg '' Planetary astronomy, or Planetary Sciences: a Martian dust devil. Photographed by the NASA Global Surveyor in Mars orbit, the long dark streak is formed by the movement of a swirling column of Martian atmosphere (with similarities to a terrestrial tornado). The dust devil (the black spot) is climbing the crater wall. Dust devils occur when the atmosphere is heated by a warm surface and begins to spin as it rises. The streaks in the right hand half of the picture are sand dunes on the crater floor.'' Larger version . *Astrometri: Mat pozicionin dhe zhvendosjen e objekteve qiellore.Necessary to define the system of coordinates used and the kinematics of object in our galaxy. *Kozmologji: Studimi i universit ne teresi dhe evoluimin e tij. *Galactic astronomy: It used to be the study of the structure and components of our galaxy. Now includes study of other galaxies that can be observed in detail. *Extragalactic astronomy: Study of objects (mainly galaxies) outside our galaxy. *Formimi dhe evolucioni i galaktikave: Study of the formation of the galaxies, and its evolution to the observed present state. *Shkenca Planetare: The study of the planets of the solar system is (in recent times), sometimes considered a different discipline; also called Planetology *Astronomi yjore: Study of stars, in general. *Evolucioni i yjeve: Study of the evolution of stars from its formation to its end as a stellar remnant. *Formimi i yjeve: Study of the condition and processes that led to the formation of stars in the interior of gas clouds, and the process of formation itself. Also, there are other disciplines that may be considered part of astronomy, or are interdisciplinary sciences related to astronomy: *Archeoastronomy *Astrobiology *Astrochemistry *Planetary sciences *Cosmology See list of astronomical topics for a more exhaustive list of astronomy-related pages. Mënyra e përftimit të informacionit Në astronomi, mënyra kryesore për të përftuar informacione është npm identifikimit dhe analizimit të rrezatimeve radioaktive, photons, mënyrë tjeter për përftimin e informacioneve janë rrezet kozmike, neutrinos, dhe, në të ardhmen e afërt, gravitational waves (shih LIGO dhe LISA). Një ndarje tradicionale e astronomisë jepet edhe npmspektrit elektromagnetik të vëzhguar: *Astronomia optike përmbledh teknikat e përdorura për zbulimin dhe analizimin e dritës në gjatësi valore të tilla që mund të identifikohen edhe me sy (rreth 400 - 800 nm). Mjeti më i njohur është teleskopi, me matës elektroni imazhesh dhe [spektrograf. *Astronomia Infrared merret me identifikimin e rrezatimeve infra të kuqe (valë më të gjata se drita e kuqe). Instrumenti më i përdorur është teleskopi por me shtimin e një instrumenti për . Teleskopët hapësinorë përdoren gjithashtu për të eleminuar zhurmat (interferencat elektromagnetike) nga atmosfera. *Radio astronomia përdor instrumenta plotësisht të ndryshëm për identifikimin e radiacionit të valëve nga mm në cm. Marrësit janë të ngjashëm me ata që përdoren në transmetimin radio(që përdor këto lloj valësh). Shih Radio teleskopët. *Astronomia e energjisë së lartë image:grav.lens1.arp.300pix.jpg '' Astronomia ekstragalaktike: lente gravitacionale. Ky imazh i teleskopit hapësinorë Hubble tregon blu të ndryshme, objekte ne formë nyjash që s'janë gjë tjetër veç imazhe shumëfishe të të njëjtës galaksi. Janë shumëfishuar nga efekti i lentes gravitacionale i një grupimi galaksish të verdha, eliptike dhe spirale. Lentia gravitacionale krijohet nga fusha gravitacionale e grupimeve që prish imazhin e objekteve më të largëta.'' Klikoni mbi foto për më shumë informacione dhe një pamje më të zgjeruar. Astronomia radio dhe optike mund të mbështetet nga grupe observatories, sepse atmosphere është transparente në atë gjatësi valësh. Drita infra e kuqe thithet thuajse tërësisht nga avujt e ujit, për këtë vëzhguesit infrared duhet të vendosen lart në hapësirë ose në një vend të thatë . Atmosfera është opake në gjatësitë valore të përdorura nga Astronomia e rrezeve X, Astronomia e rrezeve gamma, Astronomia UV dhe, për këtë arsye mund të dërgohen lart npm ballonave ose space observatories. Short history In the early part of its history, astronomy involved only the observation and predictions of the motions of the objects in the sky that could be seen with the naked eye. The Rigveda refers to the 27 constellations associated with the motions of the sun and also the 12 zodiacal divisions of the sky. The ancient Greeks made important contributions to astronomy, among them the definition of the magnitude system. The Bible contains a number of statements on the position of the earth in the universe and the nature of the stars and planets, most of which are poetic rather than literal; see Biblical cosmology. In 500 AD, Aryabhata presented a mathematical system that took the earth to spin on its axis and considered the motions of the planets with respect to the sun. The study of astronomy almost stopped during the middle ages, except for the work of Arabic astronomers. The late 9th century Islamic astronomer al-Farghani (Abu'l-Abbas Ahmad ibn Muhammad ibn Kathir al-Farghani) wrote extensively on the motion of celestial bodies. His work were translated into latin in the 12th century. In the late 10th century, a huge observatory was built near Tehran, Iran, by the astronomer al-Khujandi who observed a series of meridian transits of the Sun, which allowed him to calculate the obliquity of the ecliptic. In Persia, Omar Khayyam (Ghiyath al-Din Abu'l-Fath Umar ibn Ibrahim al-Nisaburi al-Khayyami) compiled many astronomical tables and performed a reformation of the calendar which was more accurate than the Julian and came close to the Gregorian. During the renaissance Copernicus proposed a heliocentric model of the Solar System. His work was defended, expanded upon, and corrected by Galileo Galilei and Johannes Kepler. Kepler was the first to devise a system which described correctly the details of the motion of the planets with the Sun at the center. However, Kepler did not understand the reasons behind the laws he wrote down. It was left to Newton's invention of celestial dynamics and his law of gravitation to finally explain the motions of the planets. Stars were found to be far away objects. With the advent of spectroscopy it was proved that they were similar to our own sun, but with a wide range of temperatures, masses and sizes. The existence of our galaxy, the Milky Way, as a separate group of stars was only proven in the 20th century, along with the existence of "external" galaxies, and soon after, the expansion of the universe seen in the recession of most galaxies from us. Cosmology made huge advances during the 20th century, with the model of the big bang heavily supported by the evidence provided by astronomy and physics, such as the cosmic microwave background radiation, Hubble's Law and cosmological abundances of elements. For a more detailed history of astronomy, see the history of astronomy. image:ant.nebula.arp.300pix.jpg '' Stellar astronomy,Stellar evolution: The Ant planetary nebula. The ejection of gas, from the dying star at the center, has intriguing symmetrical patterns unlike the chaotic patterns expected from an ordinary explosion. Scientists using Hubble would like to understand how a spherical star can produce such prominent symmetries in the gas that it ejects.'' Click on the picture for more information and a larger version. Shiko dhe këtë * Fizika e vrimave të zeza * Përmes Gjithësisë me shpejtësi më të madhe se të dritës Astronomy Tools http://www.asimpleclick.com/nasa_related.htm for additional info * Teleskopi * Kompiuteri * Kalkulatori * Observatori External links Organizations *American Association of Variable Star Observers *Durham Region Astronomical Association *National Optical Astronomy Observatories *North York Astronomical Association *Royal Astronomical Society of Canada *Royal Astronomical Society (UK) *Czech Astronomical Society *Herzberg Institute of Astrophysics *Saint Louis Astronomical Society References * Encyclopedia of Astronomy and Astrophysics * Los Alamos Astrophysics e-Print Database * Astronomy Picture of the Day * 20th Century Astronomers *Islamic and Arab Astronomy Category:ShkencëCategory:Fizika af:Sterrekunde am:አስትሮኖሚ an:Astronomía ar:فلك ast:Astronomía bg:Астрономия bn:জ্যোতির্বিদ্যা br:Astronomi bs:Astronomija ca:Astronomia cs:Astronomie cv:Астрономи cy:Seryddiaeth da:Astronomi de:Astronomie el:Αστρονομία en:Astronomy eo:Astroscienco es:Astronomía et:Astronoomia eu:Astronomia fa:ستاره‌شناسی fi:Tähtitiede fr:Astronomie fy:Stjerrekunde ga:Réalteolaíocht gl:Astronomía gu:ખગોળ શાસ્ત્ર he:אסטרונומיה hi:खगोल शास्त्र hr:Astronomija hu:Csillagászat ia:Astronomia id:Astronomi dan Astrofisika ie:Astronomie io:Astronomio is:Stjörnufræði it:Astronomia ja:天文学 jv:Astronomi ka:ასტრონომია ko:천문학 ku:Astronomî la:Astronomia lb:Astronomie li:Sjtarrekónde lt:Astronomija lv:Category:Astronomija ms:Astronomi nds:Astronomie ne:ज्योतिष nl:Astronomie nn:Astronomi no:Astronomi oc:Astronomia pl:Astronomia pt:Astronomia ro:Astronomie şi astrofizică ru:Астрономия scn:Astronumia simple:Astronomy sk:Astronómia sl:Astronomija in astrofizika sr:Астрономија su:Astronomi sv:Astronomi sw:Unajimu ta:வானியல் th:ดาราศาสตร์ tl:Astronomiya tr:Gökbilim uk:Астрономія vi:Thiên văn học vo:Stelav zh:天文学